


Try New Things - Freebies

by dodger_sister



Category: CW Network RPF
Genre: First Time, Humor, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 02:21:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3470801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dodger_sister/pseuds/dodger_sister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chad is waiting for Jared to come home. Jensen is waiting for Chad to go away. They get bored.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Try New Things - Freebies

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2010.  
> For Tringic.

It was around two in the afternoon when Jensen heard the knock on the door. Before he could even swing his legs off the couch, where he’d been pretending to memorize lines but was really mostly just scratching Sadie’s head, there was a thump and a bump and then the sound of the front door opening.

“Yo, bitch!” a voice rang out and Jensen was scrambling to his feet because, dude, there was totally someone in the house.

“Hello?” Jensen asked stupidly, because really what you want to do is alert the person who has broken into your home as to which room you are in, so as to make it easier for them to serial kill you.

“You leave your key in such a predictable place, Assalecki,” the voice called out.

“Chad?” Jensen asked, only this time a little bit louder.

“Jensen?” the voice said and then Chad Michael Murray was standing in the doorway to the living room. “Dude, where’s the J-man?”

“Uh, he’s in for a wardrobe thing,” Jensen said, still standing awkwardly next to the couch, Sadie circling at his feet.

“Huh, blows,” Chad said and then fell down into one of the cushy end chairs. “Wha’ch you doing?”

“Running lines,” Jensen started, but Chad just made a snorting noise and muttered, “ _Boooooring_.” 

“Gee, I’m sorry my Saturday afternoon activities are too mundane for you.”

“All I hear is, blahblah I think I’m so pretty blahblah,” and Chad grabbed the remote and clicked on the TV.

“You know, he’s actually going to be awhile. Maybe you have some place else to be before that?” Jensen was only mildly hopeful that Chad would get a clue and leave.

“Don’t go in the kitchen,” Chad said and continued flipping stations.

Jensen didn’t even bother to ask, he just stepped around Sadie and headed towards the front of the house. That’s when he saw it, sitting next to the entrance… _Chad’s duffel bag_.

“Hell, no, Murray!” he shouted.

“Jay says his casa is my casa or whatever bullshit!” Chad hollered back. And then, “Bring me a beer!”

Jensen took his time in the kitchen, unzipping Chad’s bag and sprinkling bacon bits into Chad’s underwear and then leaving the bag open for Harley to find later when Jared brought him home.

Then he rejoined Chad in the living room with two beers and insisted they at least turn on some sporting event, instead of the stupid prank show Chad was watching.

***

The afternoon started to fade into evening. Chad was still sprawled in the cushy chair. The baseball game they had been watching ended and they turned to video games, Chad aggravatingly kicking Jensen’s ass at everything they played.

“Dude, you suck,” Chad told him.

“Well, I work sixteen hour days, ten months a year, so unlike _your_ unemployed ass, I don’t have time to hone my gaming abilities.”

“Don’t have time to hone your wrist action either, eh, Ackles?”

“That’s right, Chad,” Jensen deadpanned, “I don’t know how to jerk myself off.”

Jensen expected a laugh and then some lewd comment, but instead all he got was Chad tilting his head and looking at him through half-lidded eyes.

“What?” Jensen asked, and he suddenly felt very uncomfortable.

“M bored,” Chad said and Jensen could swear his voice had dropped an octave.

“Okay, well, go read a book. I do actually have to run lines at some point.”

“Let’s trade blowjobs.”

Really, Jensen should have seen it coming, never mind that it came from absolutely nowhere. It was _Chad_ , after all.

“Dude,” Jensen said and figured that would be enough to convey his complete lack of being on-board with that idea.

“Why not?”

“Well, for one, I’m not into guys.”

“Me neither.”

“But you want to suck my dick?”

“ _No_ ,” Chad clarified. “I want _you_ to suck _my_ dick. But I understand about trades-ies and all that.”

“Dude, I am _not_ sucking your dick.”

Chad groaned and flopped back in his chair. “M still bored,” he said.

“Well, you can suck me off if you’re that bored, Chad,” Jensen said and leered at the other man. “Just don’t expect me to return the favor.”

To Jensen’s surprise, Chad shrugged and slid to the floor.

“Wait,” Jensen said and involuntarily closed his legs up tight.

Chad walked the small space between them on his knees and gently laid his hands on Jensen’s legs.

Chad’s hands were soft and warm as he was slowly prying Jensen’s knees open.

And Jensen found himself getting hard.

“Dude, I was kidding, come on,” Jensen whined, but even he could tell there wasn’t much fight in the words.

Chad just grinned up at him, licked his lips. “I know you want this, Jensen. It’s okay.” Jensen was amazed at how soft Chad’s voice had gotten. “I won’t tell anyone.” Then Chad’s head dipped down and he said in an even quieter voice, “I want to try it.”

Jensen swallowed hard, nodded and let Chad slide his legs open.

Chad’s hands went up the length of Jensen’s jeans, curled over his hips and let his thumbs stroke in soothing circles. 

Jensen couldn’t believe he was doing this. He’d never even kissed another guy, let alone had a guy’s mouth on his dick. But Chad was looking up at him through his eyelashes and Jensen couldn’t stop staring at the other man’s lips, full and moist and slightly parted.

Chad ran his hands up, slid them underneath Jensen’s t-shirt, the first touch of skin on skin had Jensen shivering, goose-bumps darting across his flesh. Chad’s fingers trailed along his ribs, up his sides, his chest, thumbs sliding across his nipples.

“ _Chad_ ,” Jensen breathed out, his voice choked and almost unrecognizable. “I don’t…I’m not…”

“ _Ssshhh_ ,” Chad hushed and leaned up, brushed his nose across Jensen’s chin, pushed up farther until his breath was ghosting across Jensen’s cheek. “It’s okay, Jensen. Just let me.”

Jensen’s hands came up to grab at Chad’s shoulders, as the younger man dropped back down, head falling forward until he was nuzzling the inside of Jensen’s thigh. Jensen was trembling, couldn’t stop. He wanted to stay in control, be cool in front of Chad, but Chad was mouthing along the line of his cock and Jensen couldn’t help but moan out loud.

Suddenly it didn’t matter that Chad was a guy, or Jared’s friend, or that most of the time they couldn’t stand each other.

Jensen just needed Chad’s mouth on him.

“Chad, please…I need…” and Jensen hated how he sounded, how he was begging for it.

But then Chad was popping the button on Jensen’s jeans and Jensen’s hand went up to the younger man’s head, urging him on.

“Hips,” Chad demanded and Jensen wondered how Chad’s voice could sound so fucked out when he hadn’t even done anything yet.

Jensen’s hips came up and Chad yanked down his jeans and boxers just enough to free Jensen’s cock. He was ashamed at how hard he was; red and purple and pulsing, aching for _Chad_. The younger man ran a finger up his length and Jensen could feel himself twitching. There was no hiding it, how much he wanted this and Jensen gave up and spread his legs farther. Chad snorted and looked up, a small smirk on his face.

Jensen wondered what Chad saw when he looked at him. He knew his face was flushed, little drops of sweat forming along his brow, eyes slightly glazed. He had one hand carding lightly though the short hairs on the top of Chad’s head, the other curling and uncurling at his side. His legs were spread, cock jutting out obscenely and suddenly Chad wasn’t smirking. 

Instead he licked his lips, eyes falling half-shut even as he kept Jensen’s gaze in his own. Chad ducked down, his eyes never leaving Jensen’s and licked across the tip of his cock.

“ _Fuuuuck_ ,” Jensen breathed out and his hips lifted, cock-head smearing along Chad’s slightly parted lips.

Chad pulled back, wiped at his face with a disgusted look flashing across his features and Jensen briefly wondered if he had changed his mind, if it was too much for Chad, if he was going to stop. But then Chad placed a hand on Jensen’s hip, holding him down, while the other hand came up and curled around Jensen’s dick, stroking up and then back down. Chad’s grip was loose at first, only tightening when Jensen’s breath hitched and sped up.

When Chad twisted his wrist and then ran his thumb along the cock-head, it was more a cry than words that slipped from Jensen’s mouth.

Chad uncurled his hand and slid it back, down and around Jensen’s balls, rolling them, weighing them and Jensen actually sobbed. He couldn’t remember ever being this hard in his life. Something about the slow and slightly tentative way Chad was handling him was driving Jensen crazy.

But of course Chad was tentative, he’d probably never done this before.

_Chad has never done this before_ , Jensen thought just as Chad took him in his mouth.

“Oh god, fuck, fuck,” Jensen moaned and threw his head back against the couch. Suddenly it was too much, the idea that Chad had never had a man inside him before, in his mouth, in his tight little hole…and fuck, Jensen was arching up, fighting against Chad’s hold on him, moaning and twitching and trying so damn hard not to just come straight down Chad’s throat.

Chad swallowed him about halfway down, let his tongue swirl in a circle, his free hand still rolling across Jensen’s balls.

Jensen tried not to thrust, tried to let Chad work himself down over Jensen’s length, give him a chance to open up, relax his throat. Jensen tried to control his breathing, let Chad guide him toward orgasm. He scratched at the hairs on the back of Chad’s neck, felt Chad hum around him in contentment.

“ _Chad_ ,” Jensen choked out, wanted to offer the other man encouragement. “So good. God, you feel so good.”

Chad moved his free hand up to slide under Jensen’s shirt, scratch across Jensen’s chest.

“Fuck, Chad,” and Jensen leaned forward, brushed his lips across the top of Chad’s head. “God, yes, Chad, please.”

The shift in position shoved his cock farther down Chad’s throat and amazingly the younger man relaxed and opened for it. Before Jensen knew what was happening, he was completely inside Chad, bottomed out.

“Fuckfuckfuck.”

Chad sucked hard, hollowed out his cheeks and Jensen was jerking backwards, a scream ripping up from his gut.

He came then, only vaguely aware of the sound of Chad choking and sputtering. Jensen made a half-hearted attempt to pull away, pull out, save Chad from having to swallow it down, but Chad’s hand was still holding him tight.

Jensen managed to open his eyes enough to see Chad pulling up but not off, still sucking and scraping his teeth along Jensen’s length and swirling his tongue as Jensen’s whole body shook, cock twitching inside Chad’s heat, tremors running through him.

When Chad finally pulled off, it was with a wet pop and Jensen still had cum dribbling slightly down his spent cock. Chad made a face and licked at his lips, his chin, cleaning himself up as best he could.

Jensen tried to slow his breathing, reached out and ran a hand through Chad’s hair. To his surprise, Chad didn’t pull away, just leaned into the touch, pressed his lips to the inside of Jensen’s palm.

Jensen found himself leaning forward, moving his lips along Chad’s cheek, their noses brushing together, so close…

“ _That was_ …” Jensen whispered out.

“I know,” Chad said matter-of-factly and pulled back. The soft easy expression on his face was gone and replaced with his normal confident smirk, making him look more the Chad that was Jared’s friend and less the man who had just slowly coaxed Jensen to orgasm. “I’m made of awesome. You can say it.”

“Well, your mouth is, anyway,” Jensen said and smirked back. 

Chad rose to his feet and Jensen didn’t miss the obvious bulge in his pants.

“You know, I’m not taking care of that for you,” he told him and gestured at Chad’s crotch.

Chad just grinned, reached down inside his own jeans enough to adjust himself and shrugged.

“Consider it a freebie. I like to try new things. I’m hungry. Do you guys have any hot dogs?”

Chad wandered out toward the kitchen then and Jensen was left sitting on the couch, legs spread, cock still outside of his pants and wondering exactly what other sort of new things Chad might be willing to try next.

 

The End


End file.
